Goten
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: UA, después de la saga de Cell. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Goku estuviera vivo cuando nació Goten?. Un nuevo miembro de la familia Son como de los Guerreros Z está por nacer, se trata de Goten, un pequeño con el mismo aspecto que su padre


Gokú, Gohan y los demás guerreros Z volvieron sanos y salvos a sus hogares de origen luego de una tortuosa como difícil batalla contra Cell aunque el que tendría mayores créditos y elogios los cuales debía llevarse era Gohan por haber despertado el Super Saiyajin 2 y en derrotar al malvado bioandroide.

Gokú y su hijo vinieron a las montañas Paotzu ya que posiblemente Milk como Ox Satán los extrañaban sobretodo la mujer de cabello negro que posiblemente estaba hecha un manojo de tristeza y llanto ya que se oponía abiertamente a la decisión de que Gohan peleara contra ese monstruo, por petición del propio saiyajin de clase baja, Pikoro decidió unirse a la comitiva.

El saiyajin como su hijo vinieron con sus ropas hechas trizas, Gohan literalmente tenía su camisa negra partida en dos a la altura del hombro mientras que Gokú solo llevaba su viejo uniforme naranja con varios harapos y Pikoro estaba con su ropa habitual aunque con menores daños. Los dos saiyajines y el nameku hicieron su acto de presencia dejando boquiabiertos y sorprendidos sobretodo Milk que quedó anonadada al ver a su hijo, no pensaba que su pequeño retoño pudiera hacerle frente a Cell y derrotarlo.

-¡Milk, hemos vuelto!- Saludó el guerrero de pelos alborotados pero su esposa fue para ver a su hijo mientras se exageraba para ver si en verdad era un sueño

-Gohan…- Sus ojos estaban en llanto mientras abrazaba y besaba de manera muy sacada de lugar a su pequeño (En el sentido de una madre sobreprotectora)- Mi pequeño, ¿Estás herido?

-Vamos, mamá- Sonrió el muchacho mientras se libraba de las atenciones de su madre- Dende nos curó a mí como a los demás después de la batalla, claro que estoy bien

La joven madre en menos de nada enfundó una mirada amenzante hacia su esposo mientras Pikoro como Ox Satán estaban incomodos, más bien ellos no debían estar en uno de tantos conflictos familiares de la familia Son, pero no se preocupen porque no llegaban a ser conflicto intrafamiliar

-¡Gokú! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quería que Gohan peleara!- Su grito hizo que Gokú saltara del susto, de hecho se suponía que cuando Cell y Gohan habían peleado con todo su poder causaron que todas las televisoras y emisoras colapsaran, haciendo entrar a la Tierra en un momentáneo suspenso sobre su futuro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo supiste que él luchó? ¿Acaso aprendiste a detectar el ki?

-¡Tonto! Lo ví a través de la bola de cristal de Uranai Baba

-Oh vaya- Se rascó el cuello mientras sonreía todo un tonto, como siempre un pequeño gruñido se escuchó en plena sala, Pikoro como su discípulo sabían a que venía ese sonido- Vaya, creo que estoy hambriento

Mientras el saiyajin se reía la pobre Milk estaba con cara de WTF aparte de tener una gota en la frente, suspiró y sonrió levemente, de hecho era de esperarse cuando él regresaba luego de algún suceso o de alguna batalla a lo cual se fue a la cocina para preparar un banquete para tres personas aunque la verdadera razón de esa sonrisa y ese anhelo de que finalmente luego de tanto tiempo volverían a ser como eran, esa familia tranquila y sin problemas era bastante especial

-Gokú… Hay algo que tenemos que celebrar

-¿La derrota de Cell?

-Se trata de algo importante- Se ruborizó mientras bajaba la mirada como si tratara de ocultarle algo pero no tenía un momento dado que en medio de la espera de los juegos de Cell, su esposo buscaba las esferas del dragón y encontrara al nuevo Kamisama dando con el paradero de Dende pero por ahora no debía decirlo hasta después del banquete.

(…)

Finalmente Gokú, su hijo, su suegro y su viejo enemigo de antaño estaban reunidos en la mesa mientras el banquete estaba servido, era como si esos cuatro fueran la realeza gobernante aunque el motivo en sí era el anuncio, anuncio que cambiaría la vida de la familia Son sobre todo para Gokú el cual siempre devoraba como animal todo lo que había, no lo culpaban de ser así de hambriento pero era inevitable que ese era un rasgo característico.

Gohan al menos comía de manera moderada y con toda educación aunque pensaba en lo que trataba de decir su madre ya que desde que regresó de la batalla notaba que Milk jugaba de manera nerviosa con sus dedos, quizás era por la angustia que tenía tanto por él y su padre contra Cell aunque algo decía que ocultaba algo o quizás no quería decirlo hasta cierto momento.

-Mamá, ¿Nos vas a decir ya que es eso tan importante?

-Sí, yo también quiero saberlo- Dijo el guerrero de cabellos parados- Estoy muy intrigado

La mencionada suspiró y se frotó un poco su vientre aunque el que debía recibir la noticia era Gokú, aunque temía que el saiyajin no se lo tomara como algo malo, temía que posiblemente haría un berrinche o posiblemente ignorara el tema

-Resulta que… Estoy embarazada- Todo quedó en pausa sobretodo Gokú que se atragantó y en menos de nada logró bajar la comida por un vaso grande de agua, no podía salirse de la sorpresa, pareciera que todo era como una ilusión o posiblemente estaba viendo como escuchando cosas raras

-Felicidades mamá- Gohan se paró de su asiento y abrazó de manera leve y cuidadosa a su madre con tal de molestar al pequeño ser que se estaba desarrollando dentro de ella aunque también estaba feliz de que tendría que ser un gran hermano mayor mientras que Gokú se acercó a Milk, tenía una sonrisa más una actitud de conmoción de hecho el saiyajin no esperaba esto.

-La verdad es que me ha sorprendido bastante la noticia- Puso una mano en el hombro de su mujer expresando su alegría ante ese suceso- Pero me siento muy feliz de saber que tendremos otro hijo

La pelinegra en menos de nada abrazó de manera infantil al guerrero de pelos parados mientras que los demás estaban con una sonrisa aunque Pikoro pareciera no importarle o quizás el nameku lo supuso desde hace tiempos, ya que probablemente cuando entrenaban esos tres años obviamente Goku como Milk tuvieron sus momentos.

(…)

Un año después…

Gokú y sus amigos estaban en una sala de espera, en el hospital Santa Juana donde una rubia pecosa (Si vimos anime, quizás la conozcamos bien) se ofreció como la partera mientras que un doctor peliverde se encargaba de la operación, de hecho era Shun de Andrómeda (Actual Santo Dorado de Virgo) que trabajaba como médico en ese hospital.

Gokú estaba algo aterrado ya que no era un secreto que el odiaba las inyecciones a lo cual varios de ellos como Krilin y Pikoro lo calmaban ya que estaban a la espera del bebé y no habría nada de ello, Vegeta se apartó un poco haciendo que no conocía a semejante llorón de hecho no entendía como alguien tan fuerte como ese clase baja era semejante infantil aunque por otro lado era agradable de ver.

Luego de unos minutos el doctor Shun y la enfermera Candy se presentaron dando la alegre noticia, ya serían dos nuevos integrantes de los Guerreros Z.

-Felicidades, señor Gokú- Expresó alegremente Candy- Ha tenido usted una preciosa niña

-Candy, tan atolondrada como siempre- Decía el viejo santo de Andrómeda entre risas- Es un niño, se le llamó Goten… Creo que pensabas tanto en Terry que confundes las cosas

-…-La pobre rubia pecosa estaba sonrojada ante aquello

-De hecho la bebé que mencionas y por la que te enganchaste fue Nanoha Takamachi de la unidad 2, el pequeño Goten estaba en la unidad 1

-¡Lo siento señor! ¡Lo lamento mucho!- Se disculpó inclinando su cabeza y espalda, se disculpó a la manera japonesa pero se exageró demasiado a lo cual Shun dijo que ya estaba bien equivocarse pero que no debía hacerlo mucho, la concentración y la realidad era lo más importante

-Vaya, pues resulta que no es una niña, sino un niño- Decía Candy rascándose el cuello llevándose unas risas de los Guerreros Z, exceptuando a Vegeta

-Shun, ¿Y cómo está Milk?- Preguntó Krilin

-Ella dijo que salía enseguida- Respondió el doctor peliverde

-No quiero ser mala persona con ustedes pero, ¿No creen que la señora Milk se exagera mucho?- Candy una ceja aunque algo sorprendida como absorta ante el suceso del parto- ¿Cómo puede levantarse después de un parto?

-Tú no la conoces bien, Tonta Pecosa- Decía Pikoro aunque se ganó un gruñido de enojo de Candy pero todo se paró en seco cuando Milk cargaba en brazos a un pequeño el cual era totalmente parecido a Gokú hasta su viejo peinado de tres puntas al aire, los Guerreros Z se acercaron con interés al pequeño que dormía plácidamente

-Goten, te presento a tu papá y tus amigos- Decía Milk mientras el pequeño Goten tenía los ojos entreabiertos mientras veía a los guerreros sobretodo a su padre que estaba sumamente feliz

-Vaya, es precioso- Decía Bulma sintiendo como el pequeño de pelos parados la mataba de ternura mientras el pequeño Trunks veía con curiosidad al quién sería en el futuro su mejor amigo y su rival con quién compartiría grandes aventuras

-Kakarotto, deja de hacer el tonto y ve a ver a tu nuevo hijo- Reclamó Vegeta con voz agresiva- Un hijo lo es todo para un padre y por él puedes soportar lo que sea-

-Sí, tienes razón. Te lo agradezco Vegeta- Gokú suspiró y cargó a Goten aunque el príncipe cargó a su hijo probablemente para aclarar que tanto él como el pequeño peligris nunca se darían por vencido y intentaban todo lo posible para superar al clase baja como a sus hijos.

El saiyajin miró a su esposa

-Gracias por el esfuerzo Milk- Ahora miraba alegre a su hijo el cual estaba con su mirada entreabierta pero al menos tratando de ver a su padre- Hola Goten, mira, tu familia y todos tus amigos han venido a recibirte

-Ja, es igualito a ti, Gokú- Se rió Krilin mientras todos se acercaban como la gran familia que eran y recibían al pequeño nuevo integrante, Gohan con una sonrisa de sastifacción recibió con una mano sutil hacia su hermano menor

-Bienvenido a casa Goten…

-Qué bonito- Expresaba Candy su alegría- En verdad el señor Gokú es muy afortunado en tener a una familia, una familia de pelos parados

-Candy…

-Lo siento doctor Shun pero es que se me hace gracioso y tierno verlos a todos juntos sobre todo al señor Vegeta

Al menos fue uno de los mejores de la familia Son que estaba completa con la llegada de Goten mientras que sentían que iban a vivir tranquilamente juntos y unidos, de hecho la Tierra no sufriría amenaza alguna durante algún tiempo por lo cual no debían preocuparse, por ahora la paz y tranquilidad rondaba por estos lares.


End file.
